ThE haPpENiNGs oF LoOoOvE !
by SkYeLuVsNiTe
Summary: OK,sO MaX aND FanG ARE NOT TOGETHER!YET! Skye and Nite are MATCHMAKERS!.SUckY At suMMAriES SOO.. O YEA anD : fax, siggy, site, casman new charactors like 4th chap. and sudge. OOC in first chapie..
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I'm new at this. I love, love, love readin' stuff on Fanfiction and I decided to make a thingy thing ((I'm just weird like that, don't worry.)) so anyways idc if you REVIEW FLAMES. Kuz you know, its constructive criticism, Na who am I kidding?? I am new. So if u have suthin mean to say, please ay it in like the 13****th**** chappie!?! Ok here's Watcha need to know…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only gonna say this once; I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE! If I did; Sunn, Nite, and Skye would've been in there and Max and Fang would be **_**together**_**. So… **

**CLAIMER: I **_**do own**_**; Sunn, Nite, and Skye. They're MY characters and the info about them is BELOW!**

***SKYE RODRIGUEZ***

**Age: 17Gender: Female**

**Race: Avian-Confessor **

**Skin: Tan**

**Wings: Red and Black**

**OWNED BY ME: Dessy**

***NITE***

**Age: 17Gender: male**

**Race: Avian-Cami**

**Skin: Tan**

**Wings: blue and Black**

**OWNED BY ME: Dessy**

***Sunn* **

**Age: 16Gender: Female**

**Race: Avian-Elvescutee [EL-vz-Q-T] **

**Skin: Tan**

**Wings: Purple and Black**

**OWNED BY ME: Dessy**

**-----------------------------ON WITH THE STORY---------------------- **_**XOXO, KISSES---------------**_

**SKYE P.O.V. **

"STOOOOOP!" I heard Sunn giggle. Iggy was on the floor next to the couch that she was on with her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips; his hands up in defense. I sighed. Sunn, me (Skye), and Nite were another 'Flock'. We escaped about a year after Maximums' Flock left with the help of Jeb. Ugh. He left them. He planned it with a Tortoise Woman. I called her the "Tortle-Tortle", a character of this show (don't 'member the name) says that. It's just an inside joke. Well anyway Nite was in a crate next to me and sometimes we would talk time to time too. We once heard the murmurs of Maximum and her escape and the Itex plan. Once we heard about the escapes and future plans, _we_ figured a plan. Sunn was on my right hand side, we never really paid her attention till one day (actually, the day before we set off) those asswhole white coats THREW, _THREW_!? Her in her crate. Her crate tipped and leaned on my crate which pushed Nite's crate. His was on the verge of falling off of that table-top, counter thingy the crates were on. Poor Nite. He had cringed to the side of his crate to keep from falling. He never showed he was scared, just _DETERMINED_. Anyway we felt so bad. She was a year younger than us, and we couldn't just leave her. We told her the plan that night so low; I don't think the 'hidden mics' could hear it. So the next morning we all had 'flight tests' and we got taken out one by one. Once we were all out we punched and kicked and smacked. We flew threw the wide wall-length window after we shattered the glass, then we began to hear about the 'Bird Kids' or the 'Mutants' in New York. We traveled there but we got mislead. So we decided we should just go to an island. A deserted one. We were astonished to see it was occupied: by Max and her flock! So now its 2 years later, still on that island and--

"Iggy! STOP THAT!" Sunn laughed, interrupting my reminiscing. I sighed again. Since we got here, those two seemed to be attracted like magnets.

"Hey Skye." Nite whispered and hugged my waist from behind. I was at the sink drying dishes. In case you didn't notice, Nite and I are love BIRDS. Get it? Cause we're--never mind. I twisted my neck and kissed his cheek.

"Sup, Nite." I said.

"You wanna play 'Match-Maker'?"

"Huh?"

"Let's get Max and Fang to-ge-therrrrr." He purred the 'er'. It sounded so sexy. I turned around fully and looked up to him; he was about 3 inches taller than me. I put each index finger threw his belt loop on the side. He kissed me eagerly and I softly bit his bottom lip. He lightly swept his tongue across my bottom lip for access. I parted my lips slightly and he slipped he tongue in my mouth. I was about to return the favor until we heard someone clear his throat. I blushed and looked towards the door frame in the kitchen. Fang _and_ Max. Fang walked next to Nite, on the opposite side I was on, and whispered, "Go get 'em, dawg." I slapped Fangs shoulder and he smiled.

"Oh. Hey. Do you guys want to play 'Match Maker'?" I asked them. Nite gave me look that said 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' I gave him a reassuring smile. Fang sighed impatiently. Max looked like she was gonna blow with confusion.

"Max, we're gonna get Iggy and Sunn together." I said it slow, as if I was speaking to a kinder gardener.

"Oh. But aren't they already dating, or going out?" She questioned. I gasped.

"No!" I almost yelled.

**MAX P.O.V.**

Wow. I guess Skye is really protective over her youngest flock member.

"Um. Ok. Let's play!" I said in mock enthusiasm. I said it like saying, "GOOOOO TEAM!" I giggled at the thought of me in a cheer leading outfit.

"So. Watcha think, Fang?" Nite asked. Nite was like Fangs twin. Except Nite had dark brown curly cropped hair. And he likes grey AND black instead of just black. And Nite likes to show his feelings, well his love feelings, other than that they are TWINS!

Oh Fang, I thought. He is so cute, handsome, brave, supportive, and everything more. I sighed. Fang noticed and nudged my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked, so seductive, luring like.

My breath got caught in my throat, "Uh. Nothing. Um let's...Play. I wanna get them together..." I drifted off into silent humming of the song "Hate that I love you" by Ne-Yo and Rihanna. Yea sure. I know the exact same thing, I mean even when he talks I can't breath, what the heck is that??

"IGGY! IF YOU DON'T FREAKING STOP....!" We heard Sunn threaten and giggle at the same time. I laughed despite myself. Iggy seemed too attached. Uqqqh. My 'lil' bro is grown' up. I just d--

"Max? Let's go. We're like trying to call your name for like 3 minutes now." Skye said, interrupting my review on things with Iggy. They looked like the cartoons; their heads were above one another peering-well spying-on Iggy and Sunn threw the doorway. I smiled big, almost about to burst a giggle fit...

**Skye P.O.V**

Max tip-toed towards us. Whoa. I don't think they used to do this. Fang was just smiling, a new one for him. Max was going to pay if she even giggled. When she came next to me I pinched her, "OW!" she whisper-yelled. She can take Erasers and Flyboys but a pinch? No. "Max you need to keep QUIET!" I said in a normal voice. We headed out and --

**I wanna leave you with a cliffy… OMG. I know, I know. It was probably short and sucky. But the next chappie they're gonna try to get Iggy and Sunn together. So what could go wrong… sike!! ((??)) FIND OUT IN DA NEXT CHAPPIE!! REVIEW PLEASE **

**Skye Ride Luvs Fang! --Muahs! Kisses! Peace out. Adios my Latino's & Latina's!**

**YES IM LATIN [[Puerto Rican, to be exact, so don't be surprised if you see some Spanish words!]]**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPIE 2.  
RECAP:  
_We_ _headed out and---_  
Sunn was sitting on Iggy's chest. I was about to blow. What does she  
_think_ she's doing? No, no. _Is_ she thinking? I stomped--that's the  
only way you could put it-- over to Sunn. She looked up at me with a  
sheepish grin.  
"Heeeeeeeey Skye." She slurred as she waved her hand from her right to  
left **above** her head. I looked to her than Iggy. Well, his chest and  
she noticed. She got up and picked lint from her shirt. I felt a little  
tap in my head. I blinked twice. He was entering.  
"So. Uh..." she couldn't finish, I could tell. I grabbed her by her arm  
and brought her to the corner of the green living room wall.  
"What were you doing Sunn? Huh? Do you even know? What _were_ you going  
to do? Why? Me and Nite are together and you do you see _me on his  
chest!_?" I didn't provide the space for her to talk. I was looking down  
at her she was looking at her yellow skinny jeans. Sunn. What am I going  
to do with her? She looked up just as I was about to speak again. She  
interrupted.  
"Uh. Skye. We weren't doin' anything. He kept _tickling_ me. So, I  
_tackled_ him. He pushed, well *tried* to push me off of him and then I  
fell back trying to jump on him. So after I fell, he helped me up. I  
didn't want his help though, so I pulled his hand when I grabbed it. But  
as you know he's _strong_. He actually was thinking the same, I guess  
and... I ended up on him." She said, explaining. I was about to say  
something else. She was not going to get away with this.  
"So you weren't do--" I was distracted as I looked at Nite jogging up to  
us. Aw man...  
"Max said about the same thing you said." He whispered in my ear as he  
placed a hand on my shoulder. I still couldn't believe his powers. See,  
what he did was, went inside my head, well in a thought sense. And it's  
like he was inside me, but still inside himself. He looked threw my eyes  
and heard threw my ears what I said to Sunn. "And weren't we _planning_  
on getting them together? Remember _why_ we even came into the living  
room." I sighed in defeat. I don't apologize, except if I'm really  
sorry. Who knows what could've happened if we didn't barge in like that.  
Hmpf. Nite looked at me and laughed. He knew me too well. I looked at him and smiled a small smile.  
"Yo. Max, Fang! Get over here!" I yelled. They looked up from a sheepish  
Iggy. They walked side by side to us. Well, don't they look cute? So  
much for scolding. No wait, lemme not say anything--or think-- for that  
matter.  
"Did you hear there lame explanation?" Max asked, sounding so frickin  
pissed. Wow. I took a deep breath and turned to Sunn again. "Sunn, why don't you go check if the little ones are awake." I  
suggested, but it sounded more like a command. She was clearly happy to be out of the  
spotlight. She skipped threw the arch and up the stairs.  
"Seriously, look it. Who knows what could've ha--" Max was saying the  
exact same thing I said but I had to interrupt her.  
"Max. Why did we come into the living room in the first place? _We are  
supposed to get them together_." I stated. I could tell she was letting  
my words sink in. She looked down at her shoes than back at me with an "I-cant-believe-your-sticking-up-for-them face. I smiled.  
"It's ok. I said the same thing you said." I reassured her.  
She took my hand and dragged me aside from the boys.


End file.
